The Rise & Fall of Tantalus
by accountcancelled0610
Summary: sequel to Protection.  As ever I own no rights they belong to Dick Wolf & NBC
1. Chapter 1

**Two nights after Katie agreed to be adopted...**

**Chapter 1 –**

Alex turned over and sighed as she watched the display click round to 3:17am.

"Hey?"

Alex rolled back over, through the darkness she instinctively found the hazelnut orbs that had sleepily opened and were staring at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Alex's fingertips stroked Olivia's shoulder, circling the tight skin that was slowly repairing the bullet wound. Olivia lay there unmoved, aroused by the soft caress that was gliding across her olive skin.

"I never mind being woken in the middle of the night by you..."

"Mmm...I remember the nights that you'd get called out to go see a victim and then crawl back in at some unseemly hour desiring the need to be held, to be touched...to be loved."

Olivia took a sharp breath as Alex's tender long fingers moved down and slowly started to pinch and play with Olivia's nipple.

"What's on your mind Alex?"

Alex stopped her foreplay, she swung her legs over the top of the older woman, straddling Olivia so that their contrasting eyes were bearing down on one another's.

"Liv, please...I just..."

Olivia's heart almost stopped as she saw the primeval need in Alex's eyes, something that she had only ever seen when she had looked in the mirror.

"...need to be loved?"

Alex didn't reply, she just hungrily brought her lips down on top of Olivia's, he hunger for love and comfort eagerly reciprocated.

* * *

Katie sat at the table playing with her bowl of Cheerios, she had been awake since 4am but had laid in her bed reading her History text book for two hours. Deep in thought about the day ahead Katie failed to hear Alex walk up behind her.

"Are you going to chase the cereal round the bowl or eat it?"

Katie looked round and shrugged her shoulders as she went back to pushing the soggy cereal round in a clockwise direction. Alex walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee before joining Katie at the table.

"You know it won't be that bad."

Katie looked up and just raised her eyebrows.

"Mrs Samson will be there if you have any problems and you have mine and Olivia's cell numbers."

"I know. Thanks Alex."

Katie smiled as she brought up the spoon towards her mouth. She knew that she had to go back to school she just wasn't particularly happy about it especially as Alex was going to see McCoy about what length of sentences they were going to ask the members of the Union of Tantalus received.

"We'll get some take out and talk tonight?"

Katie nodded as she placed her spoon back in the bowl and walked back towards her bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Alex sat at her desk, unable to concentrate on the file she had opened on her desk, impatiently waiting for the phone to ring, finally she closed the file and walked towards the DA's office.

"Good Morning Alex, I know that officially you can nothing to do with this case but I know that you will want to know what's going on?"

"Of course Jack and don't worry just think of me as a concerned parent."

"So the rumours are true then?"

Alex smiled as she sat down opposite Jack.

"Well I think that's great Alex, I'm sure we can make sure the paperwork go through without a hitch."

"Thanks Jack but..."

"I know Alex back to business. As you know the four members have plead guilty, and at the moment none of them have attempted suicide and are due to be sentenced tomorrow. I spent all of last night reviewing the evidence that we have I'm asking for 10-15 years for each of them."

Jack stopped and examined Alex's reaction, he saw a mixture of the lawyer and guardian in her face as she consumed the information.

"I guess that is sensible, who is the Judge?"

"Judge Cohen."

Alex nodded as she got up but halted as she saw Jack wave her back down.

"We do have another problem."

Alex sighed as she thought about the reason for her recent insomnia.

"Sealey?"

Jack nodded as he walked over to the television in his office and flicked it on.

"This is Sealey meeting with his lawyer yesterday...I know highly unethical but we have no sound and the warden was slightly worried about his behaviour."

Alex pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose and concentrated on the grainy black and white images. Her piercing blue eyes were instantly drawn to Sealey's behaviour and she felt her heart pounding as she pondered what was going on in his mind.

"I'm sending Doctor Huang to meet with Sealey tomorrow, to gauge if he is planning some sort of psychological defence."

"That's a good idea, if that's all I'd better get back."

Jack nodded as he watched Alex rise off the chair, he waited until she was nearly out of the door before he called out to her.

"We'll figure him out Alex."

Alex waved her hand as she shut the door behind her praying that nothing would go wrong at tomorrow's sentencing hearing.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 –

It had just gone 6pm when Alex walked towards the door to their apartment, she paused as she placed the key in the lock, her mind spinning as she thought about the information she was going to withhold from Katie. Seconds later she twisted the metal and pushed the door open, walking through she dropped her bags by the sofa and listened to the music coming from Katie's room. Alex walked quickly to the door and knocked softly on the door frame.

"So how was it then?"

Alex waited until Katie raised her body and sat up on the bed, a shrug of the shoulders was enough for Alex to move into the room and sit next to the teenager.

"Ok I suppose, nobody said anything to me but everyone just kept giving me funny looks."

"I'm sorry."

Alex reached across and put her arm around Katie who brought her head up and looked through her tear stained eyes at Alex.

"It's ok it'll pass in time."

"How did you get so wise at such a young age?"

Katie laughed as she reached up and wiped her eyes.

"How did the meeting with Mr McCoy go?"

Alex kept her arm around Katie and rested her head on top of the younger blonde's.

"Fine we're all ready for tomorrow."

"Are you and Liv both going to be there?"

"Yes sweetie, we want to make sure that this all passes without a hitch and they get the sentences that they deserve."

Alex held Katie tightly as they sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Alex lifted her head up.

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza?"

"Good choice, shall we go and order so that it's here for when Liv gets home?"

Katie nodded as she stood up and followed Alex out of the room and towards the kitchen to order the food.

* * *

Olivia brought the two mugs of tea over as Alex curled up on the sofa and flicked through the channels on the TV.

"Here you go."

Olivia passed Alex the steaming mug as she sat down next the Alex, examining the blonde closely as she took a sip of her drink.

"Thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"About whatever it is that is causing you the conflict I can see in your eyes."

Alex took her glasses off and put them and her mug on the table in front of the sofa, she glanced over Olivia's shoulder and saw that Katie's door was shut, only then did she bring her gaze down and locked eyes with her lover.

"Alex? Come on baby."

"McCoy thinks Sealey is planning something."

Olivia took another sip of her tea and cradled the cup, nodding her head she wanted to hear the whole story from Alex before she replied.

"He was passed a video of Sealey meeting with his lawyer and the body language was definitely odd, Huang is going to interview him tomorrow to see what we can garner, but with the sentencing tomorrow."

"You're worried something is going to happen tomorrow?"

Alex nodded her head before she looked over at the TV and then back towards Olivia.

"I just think that it is too simple for everything to go without a hitch, all the planning that went into that so-called ritual when we caught them..."

"Well the whole squad is going to be there tomorrow, if anything 'does' happen we'll be there to sort it out, which is the main reason why Katie can't be there tomorrow."

"She doesn't want to be there, we talked earlier."

Olivia reached across and grabbed Alex's hands, she squeezed them tightly in support.

"It will be fine Alex, I'm going to make sure that the Union of Tantalus can longer harm Katie or you."

* * *

Katie suddenly sat bolt upright in the bed, her mouth completely dry, she knew that in her dream she had tried to scream but no sound had come out but she had no idea if she had screamed out in her sleep. Katie stayed sitting up trying to slow her breathing down as the bedroom door flung open and Olivia ran in.

"Katie?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok sweetie, I heard you scream...was it another nightmare?"

Katie nodded as she let Olivia sit down on the bed and watched the older woman take her hands.

"Do you want anything?"

Katie rolled her tongue around her mouth waiting for the moisture to return before she quickly whispered her reply.

"Can you stay here with me?"

"Of course I can."

Olivia smiled at the small blonde as she shuffled along the bed to make space for Olivia to lay down beside her.

"Right shall we see if we can get some sleep then?"

Olivia stroked Katie's hair as the teenager rested her head against Olivia's shoulder and shut her eyes hopeful that Olivia's presence would keep the nightmares at bay.

* * *

Alex settled on the wooden seat behind McCoy and smiled as Olivia joined her.

"I missed you last night."

"Well there was another younger blonde in the apartment who needed me!"

"We're both lucky to have you."

Olivia smiled as Alex secretly squeezed her hand, although their relationship was not a secret neither wanted to make public signs of affection, especially in a court of law.

"Here we go."

Alex looked up as Judge Cohen took his seat and brought proceedings to order. Olivia sat upright as she watched the four defendants stand up to listen to the Judge, suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and Elliot, who was sitting beside her, turn to look behind him.

"What's going on?"

Alex leaned over and whispered to Olivia.

"Nothing, don't worry."

Olivia tried to reassure Alex as she turned to look at what had caught Elliot's attention and immediately saw the tall, white thirty-something aged man shift around at the back of the courtroom. Elliot tapped his partner on the arm and signalled that he was going to walk over and check out the new arrival, Olivia nodded as she looked over at the defendants who were staring at the Judge, resigned to their fate.

"The Union will never die, we will not disappear...we will rise once again!"

Olivia reached across and pushed Alex down to the floor as she ran to help Elliot wrestle the man to the ground but she was stopped in her tracks as shots began to ring out in the courtroom.

* * *

Chapter 3 -

Sealey sat in his isolated cell, they said they were keeping him out of the general population for his own safety, but he knew that they were trying to stop him from communicating from the other members...if only they knew that he knew that this day had been coming and had already made plans for this eventuality. Breakfast had been delivered some time ago and as he gazed out of the tiny window he had in his cell he tracked the sun's path and roughly gauged the time, smiling to himself as he thought of the chaos that would be unfolding in the Manhattan courtroom.

* * *

As the room fell silent Alex anxiously moved her head up to survey what was going on and who had been the target for the bullets. Instantly her bright blue eyes sought out Olivia and Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she saw Olivia and Elliot roughly leading the interloper out of the courtroom. Alex then felt safe enough to bring her long legs up as she rested her arms on the wooden bench as she heaved herself upright still looking around to see if anybody was hurt.

"Are you ok Alex?"

Alex turned and looked at McCoy who had just stood up from underneath his desk.

"Yes, you?"

"Bumped my head rushing to get under the desk but apart from that, nothing. I'm getting too old for this."

"The prisoners?"

"All fine and were quickly lead away by the guards as the shots began to ring out."

"Any idea who fired the shots?"

"I think one of the guards got a bit trigger happy, here come your detectives, I guess we'll find out more now."

Alex turned as Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's waist before quietly speaking.

"Nobody got hurt, one of the guard's fired high and very wide...the shouting spooked him out a bit. Come on we'll go back to your office.

Olivia pulled her arm even tighter around the small of Alex's back as they left Jack to sort out the mess in the courtroom, Elliot followed them close behind, walking silently and quickly until they were safely enclosed in Alex's office. Alex immediately walked round to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Who are you phoning?"

Olivia looked over and saw the concerned look on Alex's face.

"Jess Samson...I want her to make sure Katie is safe."

Olivia nodded as she turned to Elliot who was his phone, she heard him recounting the events to Cragen and asking him to ensure that George Huang wasn't with Sealey. Feeling slightly like a spare part and still full of nervous energy she started to pace around the room, finally stopping by the coffee machine, seeing it was empty Olivia set herself to work.

* * *

Katie stared up at the clock above the whiteboard, pretending to concentrate on the notes her French teacher was writing but instead counting down the hours until she was going to be set free. Taking her pen out of her mouth she puffed out a large breath of air blowing her hair out of her eyes, the French coming out of her teacher's mouth was making no sense at all as a knock on the door finally brought the monotony to an end.

"Excuse me Mr Pettit can I borrow Miss Robins please?"

Katie's head suddenly shot up and towards the door, instant panic on her face.

"Of course Mrs Samson, you may be excused Miss Robins."

Katie started stuffing her books into her bag as she quickly walked over to Alex's friend, waiting until they were alone in the hall before she started with her frantic questioning.

"What's wrong? Are Alex and Olivia ok? What's happening?"

"Shh a minute Katie, everyone is fine, come to my office and I'll phone Alex."

"But...?"

"All I know is that something happened at the courtroom this morning but that everyone is ok, Alex phoned me and asked me to make sure that you were safe."

"It's never going to stop is it?"

Jess Samson didn't know what to say, she had no idea of the full extent of Katie's troubles, only that Alex had taken her under her wing and would do anything to protect her. She put a comforting arm around Katie's shoulder as she led the girl down the hall towards her office.

* * *

"Doctor Huang."

"George it's Elliot, have you met with Sealey yet?"

"No just about to go in, why?"

"Seems like one of his followers caused a bit of a scene in court today, sentencing has been postponed. This was probably all orchestrated by Sealey, just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Ok thanks for the information Elliot, I'll talk to you all later."

Elliot put his phone back in his suit jacket pocket and turned to grab a cup of coffee from the pot Olivia had just made, he looked over at the anxious look on the women's faces.

"Look I'm going to go and find out who that guy was, tell Linda on the way out not to let anyone in ok?"

"Thanks El I'll catch up with you later."

Elliot nodded at his partner as he watched her walk around Alex's desk and passed her a strong cup of coffee. Olivia waited until the door was safely closed once again as she put her hand on top of Alex's and felt the tender fingers trembling underneath.

"It'll be ok Alex."

"I feel better when..."

Alex was interrupted by the shrill ring of her desk phone as she immediately tore her hand away from Olivia's and grabbed a hold of the receiver.

"ADA Cabot."

"Alex?"

"Katie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Alex Mrs Samson said that something happened at court today. Are you and Liv?"

"We're fine Katie we just wanted to ensure your safety, we don't want to leave anything to chance."

"Is it ever going to stop?"

Katie's voice trembled as she asked Alex the question, unable to see the tears start to trickle down Alex's cheeks and Olivia bending down to softly wipe them away with her thumbs before taking the receiver from Alex.

"Hey Katie, it's Liv."

"Liv?"

"It's ok sweetie will be over in a bit to pick you up ok?"

Katie gulped the tears back down as she looked down at the floor.

"Tell Alex I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her."

"No need Katie, we know. Take care and we'll see you soon."

Olivia put the phone back down and looked down at Alex who had put her head in her hands, Olivia crouched down as she out her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"She's right you know."

Alex lifted her head up slightly and turned around so that Olivia could see her tear-stained face.

"No she's not Alex. Don't give up now, we're not going to let him win!"

Alex nodded her head as Olivia bent in closer, resting Alex's head on her shoulder letting her tears flow freely until she felt composed enough to leave the office and pick Katie up.

* * *

Chapter 4 –

Katie sat silent in Jess Samson's office, staring out the door for what seemed to be an age until finally there was an impatient knock at the door.

"Stay there Katie."

Katie nodded as Mrs Samson went to check and quickly let Alex and Olivia into the room, Olivia went straight over to reassure Katie as Jess quickly put her hand on her friend's arm.

"Are you sure you're ok Alex? I haven't seen you look this exhausted since cramming for finals."

Alex managed a faint smile as she saw the concern in her friend's eyes.

"Better now that we're here, how's she been Jess?"

Alex knew that her old friend would give her an honest appraisal of Katie's emotional state.

"Scared. Look Alex I don't pretend to knew exactly what is going on and frankly I don't want to. But the Katie I knew when I first phoned you about my concerns...Alex I haven't seen her look this vulnerable, she looks so frail and gaunt."

Alex nodded her head, swallowing hard as she tried to rid the lump that had formed in her throat, hearing her friend's perspective on Katie was hard to take...even if she knew that it was true. Alex blinked the tears that were clouding her eyes, moving her gaze over she watched Olivia pick up Katie's bag as they walked over to her.

"Hi Alex."

Katie's quiet voice broke the silence in the room as Alex's blue eyes met Katie's and Alex instantly saw the fear and confusion in the girl's dull blue eyes.

"Hey Katie, sorry about all of this."

Katie shrugged her shoulders as Olivia kept a hand on Katie's shoulder as Alex reached across and gently moved Katie's hair away from her eyes, Katie managed a small smile as she looked up at the older blonde woman.

"Come on then let's get going, thanks once again Jess."

"It's no problem Alex, take care Katie."

"Thanks Mrs Samson."

Alex led the way out of the office and back out to Olivia's car, Katie shuffled into the back sitting quietly as she watched Olivia stretch her injured shoulder before turning the engine on.

* * *

Sealey kept his expression neutral as the three guards shepherded him into the interview room, they kept his ankles shackled together and kept the handcuffs tight on his wrists as they sat him that chair that had been bolted to the concrete floor. Leaning his head to one side slightly Sealey's eyes looked the stranger up and down before stopping to focus on the man's fingers spread out on the table when the silence was finally broken.

"Good afternoon Mr Sealey, I'm Doctor George Huang, a forensic psychiatrist with the NYPD I was wondering if I could ask you some questions?"

Sealey straightened his neck and leaned forward to get a closer look at the curious man sitting opposite him. He took a minute to think things through as he had not anticipated this visit from the authorities but in the end Sealey's self-belief won through.

"Of course Doctor Huang, ask away."

* * *

Olivia looked across at Alex but she didn't even acknowledge the gaze, Olivia saw how deep in thought her lover was so she instead glanced in the mirror but saw that Katie too was staring out of the window. Olivia didn't bother to say anything she just drove, heading towards a place that she hoped would lighten all their moods up.

Olivia stopped the car and turned off the engine, turning around she smiled at Katie as she spoke.

"Hungry?"

Katie nodded enthusiastically as she saw the kitsch 1950s style diner Olivia had driven to.

"Come on then, you too Alex...you know that this is your favourite place in the whole wide world!"

Alex smiled as she leant over and kissed Olivia softly on the lips before whispering into her ear.

"Thanks Liv, we need this."

Olivia winked at Katie as the three of them walked into the diner and quickly found an empty booth to settle into.

* * *

Doctor George Huang hadn't made any notes during his fifty three minutes with Sealey, instead he had recorded it knowing from the minute that he had read the case file that this person was going to take a great deal of analysing in order to find out what his true plan was. He sat for a minute after Sealey had been escorted back to his isolated cell before he got he got his cell phone out.

"Cragen."

"Captain it's George Huang. I've just spoken to Sealey, I'll be back in an hour if you want to get everyone ready."

"Of course George, was it useful?"

"Incredible Captain. Would it be possible to have Olivia present?"

"I'll phone her."

"Thanks Captain I'll be with you all shortly."

George Huang put the phone down and scribbled a few sentences on his yellow legal pad before he packed his belongings away and walked out of the cold concrete building.

* * *

Alex sat next to the window, opposite Katie, although her eyes and mind were elsewhere as she took a long sip of her strawberry milkshake. Alex closed her eyes as she allowed the cool sweet liquid to rest for a minute in her mouth, gently swirling it around with her tongue as the flavours worked their magic.

"Is it that good?"

Katie giggled as she watched Alex, Olivia put her burger down and looked seriously at the younger blonde.

"Oh yes Katie, this is Alex's favourite place in the world, if you ever want anything then just bring her here buy her a milkshake and then ask away!"

"Excuse me!"

Alex opened her eyes and playfully shoved Olivia on the arm.

"Well it worked when I asked you to move in with me!"

Olivia laughed as she looked over at Katie, pleased to see the teenager smiling and relaxing slightly although she still hadn't touched much of her food. Olivia was about to question Katie about her lack of appetite but the buzzing of her cell phone stopped her in her tracks.

"Detective Benson."

"Olivia sorry but I need you back here."

"That's ok Captain I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Olivia."

Olivia sighed as she rested the cell phone on the table, her hazelnut brown eyes told enough of the conversation without her having to say anything to Alex or Katie.

"Well I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Katie pushed her plate away as she stood up. Alex looked over at the young girl, feeling her frustration but knew that it wasn't Olivia's fault.

"How about we go with you Liv? I've got some paperwork to do and I'm sure that Mrs Samson has given you some work to catch up with Katie?"

Katie nodded her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at Olivia awaiting her reply.

"That sounds like a good idea, you two can work upstairs and then when I've finished we can go home together."

Olivia turned and gave Alex a half smile before raising one of her eyebrows, they both knew that Huang had gone to meet with Sealey and were anxious to know what his opinions were of Sealey and his motives.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 –

Olivia stopped by her desk, staring up at the notes Huang had scribbled on the board, she had stopped so abruptly that Alex had bumped into her as they both looked towards the rest of the squad that were assembled.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Olivia. Alex, Katie it's good to see you too."

Alex nodded at Cragen as she then put her arm around Katie.

"Come on then Katie we've got our own work to do. We'll be upstairs if you need us."

The room was eerily silent as Alex and Katie made their way across the room and up the stairs with Alex trying not to focus on the board with its pictures of Sealey and the other written references to the union of tantalus. Olivia stayed firmly rooted by her desk as she watched Alex and Katie walk away, she waited until they safely out of earshot before she walked closer to the board.

"So did you enjoy your meeting with Benjamin Sealey?"

Huang immediately recognised the sarcastic tone as he unfolded his arms and stood up.

"It was shall we say...insightful. He is extremely egotistical, intelligent and charming."

Olivia sighed as she listened to Huang's assessment, she looked up and was relieved to see Alex and Katie both engrossed in their own work.

"He truly believes that he has planned all of this out...the meeting in the warehouse, your surveillance and his ultimate arrest were all mapped out. He has a bigger plan, though what this is I'm unsure of, but it is the reason why he 'allowed' himself to be arrested and why he refuses to plead guilty no matter how irrefutable the evidence is."

"He really thinks he is that good?"

"He believes that is almost god-like Olivia, hence the Greek mythical name for the group. But what really concerns me is what he may have planned for you."

Olivia immediately frowned and looked hard at Huang.

"During the interview he mentioned you, Alex and Katie several times but it was the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes when he spoke...you three are the thorns in his side and he will do anything to stop you from ruining his plans."

Olivia puffed her cheeks out and folded her arms defiantly in front of her.

"We're not going to hide away."

Cragen perched on the end of Munch's desk, looking around at his detectives he knew exactly how Olivia felt.

"I'm not asking you to do that Olivia but you need to consider Alex and Katie too."

"Captain you know after what Alex when through in Witness Protection she'd never go back and we can keep Katie safe, we're the only ones she trusts."

"Ok Olivia but we'll step up security outside your apartment and make Katie's school aware of the threat."

"Thanks Captain."

"Ok Olivia you go up to speak to Alex, Elliot and Fin you interview the man that caused the disruption in the courtroom this morning and John I need you to work on that list of Tantalus members."

* * *

Alex was leaning forward on the couch she had put her files on the small coffee table and was flicking through them. She had managed to resist looking or listening to what was happening below her instead she looked across at Katie who had just dropped her text book onto the floor.

"Finished?"

"Well Chemistry at least. What are you working on?"

Alex smiled as she picked up the file and passed it to Katie, watching carefully as a smile crept across the girl's face.

"Thank you Alex!"

Katie dropped the file onto the table and quickly wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"It's ok sweetie, now that you've agreed I thought I might as well start working on the adoption papers."

Alex held Katie tightly and immediately noticed how frail the young girl had gotten but her thoughts were broken as she Olivia walking up the stairs to join them. Alex let her grip loosed as Olivia sat on the table in front of them and reached across to gently rub Katie's back.

"Everything ok?"

"It is up here, what about down there?"

Alex let Katie move slightly away from her as she spoke, her eyes now firmly focused on Olivia and the worry she saw in the dark eyes.

"Not here, not now Alex. We've got to tighten our security measures at home, work and at Katie's school but it's just a precaution. To be honest I'm more worried about something else at the moment."

Olivia blinked her eyes slowly and moved her head in Katie's direction she looked back at Alex who nodded that she knew that they had to talk to Katie.

"I know Liv but not here ok? Well Katie seeing as you've done all your work and Liv has finished how about we go home?"

Katie nodded slowly, feeling the tension between the two women and sensing that she was the cause of it Katie quickly packed her bags away and followed Olivia down the stairs to the now empty squad room.

* * *

Huang followed Cragen into the Captain's office as the detectives had quickly dispersed to carry out their tasks.

"Sit down George."

Huang gratefully accepted the coffee Cragen poured and then passed over to him. Cragen waited until he had sat down before he rested his elbows on the table and looked over at the younger man.

"How worried should I be?"

"It all depends, I need to listen and analyse the interview further. Benjamin Sealey is either incredibly intelligent and has had foresight to plan something or he is completely delusional but he still has the contacts and resources to plan something."

"So either way Olivia is in danger."

Huang took a sip of his tasteless coffee and thought for a moment.

"Not necessarily we could play him at his own game."

"Now that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

Katie noticed how observant Olivia was as they drove home, taking a different route than what she had become accustomed to in her short time with the two women. The silence and tension in the vehicle was palpable as Katie sat uncomfortably in the back, as they walked up the stairs to the apartment Katie was praying that the door would open so she could go off to the privacy of her own room. Katie shuffled uncomfortably was she waited for Alex to unlock the door, when the door was finally open Katie quickly went through but then a hand on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so quickly Katie, we want to talk to you."

Katie dropped her head as Olivia's hand gently guided her towards the couch where Alex was already sitting waiting. Olivia sat Katie down and then sat so that Katie was in the middle and had no escape route. Alex stretched out her arm and wrapped it around the girl's waist pulling her slightly towards her as she spoke.

"It's ok Katie, we're just a bit worried about you."

Alex looked over Katie's head towards Olivia who had started to rub Katie's back softly.

"That's right Katie we just want you to know that you can talk to us, about whatever is bothering you no matter how busy we may seem we will always make time for you ok?"

"Yes."

Alex and Olivia both struggled to hear Katie's soft voice as Alex leant her head against Katie's.

"So are you going to promise me that you'll start eating properly and that if you wake up with a nightmare or can't sleep you'll come and get one of us?"

Alex held Katie's head as she felt the girl begin to sob, her own eyes had welled up and she knew that Olivia was struggling with her emotions.

"Come on Katie, come with me and help me cook a late lunch, I'm sure we can rustle up some pasta with a fairly passable sauce!"

Olivia winked over at Alex as she took the girl's arm and led her into the kitchen with Alex following behind.

"You do know that if you are going to survive in this family you have to learn to cook as Alex can even burn cereal!"

"Excuse me that was just once and I wanted warm milk...I just forgot that I'd already put the cereal in the bowl too!"

Katie felt the knots in her stomach loosen slightly with the light-hearted banter between the two women, Olivia's mention of family had banished her thoughts and fears for a while at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6 –

Munch slammed the phone down and pushed his papers around his desk, knowing that he had to impart the information straight away he quickly headed towards Cragen's office stopping briefly to knock loudly.

"Captain we've got a problem."

"What is it John?"

"I've been cultivating some of my contacts and it seems the union of Tantalus has been rapidly expanding its membership since the publicity of the arrests and suicides...and well the rumour is that there is going to be an initiation ceremony tonight."

"Do you know any further details?"

"It's going to be in a brownstone on the Upper East Side and they've got a social worker bringing a couple of kids over."

"Captain wait! This is all part of his game. Sealey wants you there to stop all of this."

Cragen leant back in his chair and looked hard at the doctor.

"That is all very well George but if there are reports of children being subjected to abuse then we are left with no choice."

"You go in there guns drawn, kicking down doors then you are playing straight into his hands."

Munch watched the interaction between the two men before coughing loudly to attract their attention.

"There is another option."

John slowly walked and sat down next to Huang.

"I could get an invite to the gathering."

* * *

Katie opened the cupboard and reached up for three glasses before she walked over to the dining room table where she proceeded to place the glasses carefully and made sure that the cutlery was set properly. She glanced over to the kitchen and saw Alex intently watching Olivia stirring the pasta sauce, Katie remembered how Olivia had said they were a family and Katie shook her head...she couldn't remember how good it felt to be in a family and she was determined not to disappoint the two women.

"Katie, we're ready to dish up!"

Katie quickly shook her thoughts away as she heard Olivia's voice and walked back over to Alex who wrapped her arms tightly around Katie and kissed her on the top of her head. Katie turned and looked up and saw a smile on Alex's face which she quickly reciprocated.

"Are you ok?"

Katie nodded in reply as they watched Olivia drain the pasta and then pour it into the three bowls.

"Come on then."

Alex let Katie go as the three of them walked over to the table, Katie was extremely conscious of the two sets of eyes watching her as forced herself to eat. She had managed to eat half the pasta without too much trouble when the familiar sound of Olivia's phone interrupted the silence that enveloped the apartment.

"Sorry I've got to take this."

Olivia looked apologetically at both Alex and Katie before she stood up and walked into the kitchen to take the call. Katie stared back down at her bowl before she felt Alex's blue eyes looking at her, not wanting to raise the tension levels anymore she started to eat once again, surprising herself at how hungry she actually was.

* * *

Olivia looked over at the table and saw that both Katie and Alex had finished eating, she stood there for a minute mulling over the conversation she had just had with Munch.

"That was great Liv thanks!"

"You're welcome Katie, glad you enjoyed it!"

"Everything ok?"

Olivia shook her head at Alex's question as she took her seat, she saw the fear in Katie's eyes so Olivia knew that an explanation was in order.

"Munch has heard from his contacts that an initiation of new members is going to happen tonight, Huang thinks it is a set up so Cragen is sending Munch in undercover."

Olivia looked at Alex as she gave her abridged version of the conversation, knowing that Alex could read her emotions better than even herself.

"You want to be nearby?"

"Yes, if there are any children involved then we have no choice but to intervene."

Alex nodded as she reached over and placed her hand on top of Olivia's.

"It's ok we'll stay here, there's a patrol car out front, we'll be fine."

The women turned their attention to Katie who just smiled and nodded at Olivia before she got up and walked over to the couch.

"I've got to go Alex...sorry."

"Don't worry Liv, just take care."

Olivia nodded as she leant over and kissed Alex tenderly on the lips.

Alex sat and watched Olivia leave the apartment before she cleared up the dishes and then went over to join Katie on the couch.

* * *

"What are you watching?"

Alex lifted Katie's legs up as she sat down and then rested them on top of her own as Katie flicked through the channels.

"Nothing really, I was just looking for something a bit funny."

Alex nodded as Katie settled on watching a game show.

"Alex?"

"Yes."

"Did Liv say that there was an initiation happening tonight?"

Alex felt Katie's legs stiffen as she moved them away from Alex.

"Yes sweetie, why?"

Katie moved herself away from Alex, postioning her body at the furthest point possible on the couch, she dropped her head and Alex struggled to her voice as she spoke.

"I was at one of those once."

Alex attempted to move closer to Katie though she soon stopped as she saw how anxious Katie was.

"What happened?"

Katie kept her head bowed down staring at the floor as she spoke, the tears dripping slowly from her face and onto the carpet.

"It wasn't as strange as what happened in the warehouse, I wasn't strapped down or anything. They made me walk naked around the room, we had to stand in front of the new members as the others started touching us...they told them that this would soon be theirs to enjoy but for that night they weren't allowed to touch...they just had to watch."

Katie's voice cracked as she finished, she slowly brought her head up but couldn't see Alex through the tears that were clouding her vision. Alex didn't say anything, she just moved closer and allowed Katie to rest her head on her legs, stroking Katie's hair softly until she felt Katie's sobs subside.

"Are you ok Katie?"

Katie raised her head and shifted along the couch so that her head was resting against Alex's shoulder.

"Thank you for listening Alex."

"Always sweetie, you ever need to talk then you come and find one of us."

Alex felt Katie's head nod as she let the girl rest against her body and hoped that Olivia would be safe that night.

* * *

Olivia sat in the car with Elliot, the audio feed from the meeting playing between them.

"Well it sounds like Huang was right, we've no reason to rush in there."

"Yes El but we couldn't take any chances, not with the evidence we've got on the union."

"Hey at least John is on the inside now, maybe we'll get a heads up on Sealey's plan."

Olivia nodded as the radio crackled with a call of a shooting outside the court house. Elliot immediately hit the accelerator and sped away.

* * *

Olivia somberly entered the apartment, glancing at her watch it only confirmed what her body knew as it showed it was nearly 2am. Creeping into the living area Olivia's eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room and saw Alex and Katie curled up asleep on the couch together, she quickly went over and sat on the floor in front of Alex brushing the hair away from the closed eyes which slowly opened to reveal the familiar blue orbs.

"Hey what time is it?"

"Nearly two."

"We were waiting for you."

Olivia tried to smile but her heart was too heavy.

"What is it Liv? What's wrong?"

Alex moved as Katie stirred, Alex had immediately sensed something had upset Olivia.

"It's Liz...Alex she's been shot!"

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 –

Alex's mouth dropped open in disbelief, her mind still fuzzy from sleep, she drew her hands up resting her elbows on her knees and buried her head into her hands.

"No...no...NO!"

Olivia quickly kneeled down onto the floor, she wrapped her hands around Alex's head and nestled her head into Alex's shoulder, kissing her softly on the neck before whispering into her ear.

"She's alive Alex, she's critical but she's alive."

Alex stayed silent, completely overwhelmed, she let Olivia hold her, drawing strength from the detective as she tried to regain her composure.

"What happened Liv?"

The quiet humble sound of Katie's voice drew Olivia's concentration away from Alex as she moved her head up to look at the anxious girl but she kept her hands on top of Alex's head, drawing her fingertips through the long blonde locks.

"Judge Donnelly was working late...it was dark when she left...she was walking down the steps when someone bumped into her, shooting her in the stomach."

Olivia didn't bother to try and sugar-coat any of the details, she knew that Katie would not appreciate that and deserved the truth.

"They also found this left with her."

Olivia reached into her jacket pocket, drawing away from Alex as she felt the younger woman pull away to sit up, Olivia squeezed on the sofa next to Katie as she passed an evidence bag over to Alex. Alex reached over and grabbed her glasses from the arm of the couch, quickly putting them on so that she could read the note.

_You failed to stop us before, you will fail again. Tell them to stop before they lose everything. Tantalus_

Alex dropped the note onto the coffee table, her hands trembling as she turned to face Olivia who was holding Katie protectively towards her.

"I need to go to the hospital."

"The officers downstairs are waiting for us."

Olivia nodded as she spoke, she had known that Alex would want to be near the woman who had helped her throughout her career.

"So there was no initiation?"

Katie leant her head backwards and moved her eyes up to meet Olivia's tired eyes.

"No, it was a small meeting, they were quizzing the new people closely but Huang was right...it was a set up."

Olivia watched as Alex stood up and grabbed her keys and purse.

"Come on Katie let's go."

* * *

Olivia could hear the raised voices as they walked down the corridor, she turned and looked back towards Alex who had a tight hold of Katie's hand, she saw the frown on the ADA's face as they neared the waiting room they had been directed to.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PRESS THINK I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES ANYMORE!"

Olivia quickly opened the door and coughed loudly, causing McCoy to turn and stop from continuing his rant. Olivia's brown eyes scanned the room and saw the rest of the squad sitting down in the chairs with Cragen standing next to Jack. Fin quickly stood up and walked towards Olivia, pausing briefly as he spoke.

"I'll take Katie down to get something to eat, she doesn't need to hear all of this."

Olivia nodded as Fin stopped and nodded at Katie who looked relieved to be taken away from the obvious tension. Alex wandered over and slipped her hand into Olivia's, stroking the ring on Olivia's finger with her thumb, both looked hard at Jack who waited until the door was shut before he paced aimlessly around the room.

"I'm fed up Alex, we're chasing this Sealey guy and his Tantalus group, well no more...I'm moving the trial up and after tonight I'm adding another attempted murder charge on the indictment."

"How's Liz?"

Alex looked around knowing that Jack was too wound up to give her the reassurance and answer that she required, luckily Cragen moved beside her and put a calming hand on her arm.

"She's just out of surgery, she lost a lot of blood but they've managed to repair all the damage, she's in intensive care at the moment."

Alex nodded as she took in the information, loosening her grip on Olivia's hand she turned and looked the female detective in the eye.

"I'm going to go and sit with her."

Olivia gave a faint smile in acknowledgement, she had things to discuss with the squad and knew that Alex needed sometime on her own to process everything.

Alex walked purposefully out of the waiting room, she understood Jack's anger but was too tired, emotionally and physically, to talk it out with him. The words on the note were reverberating round her head, she had had many threats against her before, including the one that had landed her in witness protection, but Jack was right...she was fed up of playing games too, it was time to fight back...on their terms.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 –

Alex walked towards the intensive care room that Liz was in knowing that she was heading in the right direction what with the police officer standing guard outside she thought that was a bit of a giveaway. She nodded politely as he opened the door for her, Alex stood there impassively as the door was closed behind her trying to take in all the machines in the room. Alex blew out a large breathe of air as she took in the sight of Liz's frail body, no matter how much she had prepared herself for it the view of the older woman's body was still a shock. Slowly Alex walked over and sat her exhausted body on the chair, pulling it closer to the bed as she raised her hand to wipe the few tears that had started to creep down her cheeks before she leant over and took a hold of Liz's hand.

* * *

Katie sat at the table, her hands cradling the plastic cup of hot chocolate Fin had brought her, she knew that he portrayed the tough guy image but Katie had known him for too long for that act to work on her as they sat in the virtually empty cafeteria. Fin leant back in his seat as he looked at Katie, staring at her hard as he tried in vain to comprehend what the girl had been through, but what he noticed above all else what that there was still a sense of innocent and vulnerability in Katie's face. Katie quickly saw Fin looking hard at her, his face deep in concentration and a grin instantaneously crept across Katie's face as she let out a small laugh.

"What?"

"Just wondering what you were so deep in thought about old man!"

Fin smiled as he saw Katie relax slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"What was all the arguing about earlier?"

Katie's face went back to its serious pose as she recalled how quickly Fin had whisked her away when they got to the hospital.

"Everyone is fed up of chasing Sealey, he just keeps popping up time and time again. The DA wants to press ahead with the trial as soon as possible."

Katie nodded as she listened intently to Fin.

"But what does that mean?"

Fin took a breath as he leant forward and looked directly at Katie as he spoke.

"That you need to prepare yourself to give evidence, don't worry everyone will be around to support you but you do need to think about what is going to happen in that courtroom."

Katie took a sip of her hot chocolate, staring intently at the cup as she placed it back on the table.

"Sorry kiddo I didn't mean to..."

Katie just shook her head firmly as Fin spoke.

"I wanted to know the truth and for that Fin, thanks."

Fin stopped himself from continuing as he saw Olivia walking towards them.

"Hey Fin Cragen wants to see you."

"No worries, I'll see you later kid."

Katie nodded slightly but stayed staring at her cup as Olivia slipped into the seat vacated by Fin, she reached across and placed her hands around Katie's. Katie failed to respond to the touch Olivia softly spoke.

"Everything ok Katie?"

Katie nodded and stayed staring at the hot chocolate and the tips of Olivia's fingers which had started to softly caress Katie's fingers. Olivia carried on caressing Katie's fingers as she spoke, a slightly firmer tone to her voice.

"You know our agreement Katie...if there is anything bothering you..."

Olivia let the words hang in the air as Katie slowly brought up her focus to meet Olivia's dark eyes contrasting sharply with her own bright blue ones.

"Fin says that they are moving the trial forward...that I'll have to testify."

Olivia stopped stroking Katie's fingers as she squeezed them tightly.

"I know that it sounds scary but this is the way to stop it all, we have to stop being manipulated by Benjamin Sealey...we need to start pulling the strings here. Alex and I are going to ensure that we will make the whole process go as smoothly as possible for you."

Olivia smiled as she felt Katie interlock her fingers with her own.

"Ok."

Olivia released her grip as Katie spoke and stood up.

"Come on then Katie let's go and check that Alex is ok."

* * *

Alex sat in the chair, her hand covering Liz's, mindful of the tube coming out of her hand. Alex was exhausted, her mind completely elsewhere, she didn't even feel Liz's fingers wrap around her hand or notice her eyes open.

"Alexandra...you look worse than I feel."

Alex quickly brought herself out of her reverie as she blinked and saw Liz's eyes half open and a smile across the older woman's face. Alex's mouth dropped open slightly.

"I...I...I."

Liz lifted her hand on top of Alex's and patted it softly.

"I know Alex...he read the note to me before he ran away."

"I don't know what to do Liz, this isn't just about me."

Alex stopped as her mind flipped back to Olivia and then Katie.

"I think you'll find Alex that the decision has already been made for you."

Liz gently nodded her head towards the door, Alex turned to see Olivia standing with Katie, just about to enter the room.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9 –

Sealey was laying flat on his bed, enjoying the solitude that his alleged crimes had brought him, he watched as the daylight slowly crept across the small window. He knew what had happened during the night, one of the guards had come and woken him to call him a 'sick bastard' and then threw a bucket of freezing water over him. After the initial shock Sealey just laughed, he loved it when everything came together. Sealey was unexpectedly shaken from his thoughts as he heard a key clinking loudly in the lock as the heavy metal door swung open.

"Get up Sealey you've got a visitor."

Sealey lifted his head up and looked confused at the guard, he knew that it wasn't even 7am yet.

"Well if you don't want to hear what you lawyer has got to say then..."

Sealey quickly sat up as the guard started to pull the door shut.

"Ok I'm coming!"

Sealey's face frowned for the first time in several weeks, this was unexpected and he tried to regain his composure as the two guards shepherded him into the room where his lawyer sat impatiently shuffling papers from pile to pile. Sealey took the seat opposite, frustrated that the guards had chosen not to unshackle the chains from his wrists and ankles, he waited until the door had shut and they had their required privacy before he angrily spoke.

"What is this? We're not due to meet until the end of the week."

"Yes well I'm sorry Mr Sealey but after last night's rather unfortunate incident the DA has been in contact, the trial starts in two days."

Sealey slammed his fists onto the table with such force that the table shook and some of the papers fell onto the floor, causing the lawyer to shuffle his chair away from the table and move his gaze to the emergency button on the wall.

"No they can't do that! You have to stop them! You told me that it would be at least two weeks...this is going to ruin my plans!"

Sealey's raised voice echoed through the room as the lawyer slowly edged nearer the bright red button.

"I'll...I'll put in a motion opposing the change of date this afternoon."

"Make sure that you do. I'm not going through all of this to have my plans ruined..."

Sealey was interrupted as the door swung open and five guards came running in, drawing his focus up Sealey saw his lawyer standing by the wall with his hand trembling as it pressed hard against the emergency switch.

"You idiot, I'm not a threat to you, just make sure that you file that motion!"

* * *

Huang was back at the 1-6, sitting at Olivia's desk, he had his headphones in as he listened to his interview with Benjamin Sealey. Spread out across Detective Benson's desk George had all the information that the SVU squad had uncovered about the union of Tantalus as well as Judge Donnelly's old case file. On top of it all he had a blank yellow legal pad but Huang waited until he had listened to the recording three times until he picked his pen up and scribbled the number 24 onto the sheet of paper, the number that Sealey had mentioned four times during the interview. Huang picked up some photos of the warehouse raid, lifting them up close to his face he saw Sealey's hands clasped tight around Katie's neck with his fingers outstretched and near her mouth. Huang looked concerned at the photo, he held it under the desk lamp to get a better view but that just left more unanswered questions so reached over and turned Olivia's computer on in order to watch the video footage of the raid on the warehouse.

* * *

Sealey paced impatiently around his cell, unable to leave it again that day it was the only exercise that he would get and he had to walk off his frustrations. Sealey was lost in his own thoughts, frantically trying to work out the ramifications if the trial was brought forward. Calming himself down Sealey pondered the thought of getting his lawyer to leave calling Katie to the stand until the last possible moment, that way he would be nearer the date he had planned for all along. Sealey smiled as his plan slowly came together, he continued pacing as he watched the sun rise further in the sky, wondering when he would be out in the fresh air again.

* * *

Huang had found the footage he had fast-forwarded to, firstly he watched it through without any interruptions but instantly he knew that he had to slow it down in order to see what had truly gone on. He was concentrating intently on the footage, his eyes focused on Sealey's fingers as they crept up to Katie's mouth. He was fairly certain what he had just witnessed but Huang watched it three more times before he picked up the phone.

"Cragen."

"Captain it's George Huang, we've got a problem, do you know where Katie Robins is?"

Cragen was standing on the steps of the 1-6 about to go up to his office.

"When I left the hospital she was with Alex and Olivia in Judge Donnelly's room. Why?"

"I think I've found something on the footage of the warehouse raid."

"Well I'm now coming up."

Cragen hung up the phone as he entered the building, purposefully walking up towards the squad room, he knew Doctor Huang was not one to get overly concerned.

Huang put the phone down and got the footage ready for Cragen to see, he soon heard footsteps approaching as he pulled up another chair.

"I've slowed it down and zoomed in on the area of concern, just watch it and tell me what you see."

Cragen nodded as he watched the screen very deliberately.

"Did he?"

Huang nodded as he paused the video.

"What was it?"

"I've no idea Captain, but I suggest that we find out as soon as possible."

Cragen nodded as he walked towards his office, debating how he was going to break the news to Olivia and Alex.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 –

Alex stood up and stretched her arms out, glancing at the bed she saw that Liz was sleeping once again, she then moved her gaze over to the corner of the private room and smiled as she watched Katie sleeping soundly with her head rested against Olivia's arm. Olivia looked up and through her tired eyes managed to see Alex and smiled as the blonde manoeuvred her way over.

"Do you think we ought to take her home?"

Alex whispered as to not disturb Katie bending down on the other side of Olivia so that she could rest her head on the older woman's shoulder. Olivia breathed softly at the touch, allowing herself a brief moment of tranquillity.

"If you're ok leaving Liz then I think it would be a good idea, we're all shattered and could do with a rest."

Alex let her head rest against Olivia for a minute before she moved around to gently wake Katie up.

"Katie, sweetie come on we're going to go home now."

Katie sleepily nodded her head as Alex stood up and held out her hands to help the girl up, Olivia stretched out her limbs before she joined the other two and they quietly left the hospital room.

* * *

Cragen put the phone down and wandered back out to where Huang was still seated.

"I can't get through to either of them, the hospital said that they had just left, presumably to go home."

Cragen picked up the photos that Huang had just printed off.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take these round to their apartment, heaven knows what Sealey put in her mouth, it could be a sick joke of his but I'm not taking any risks."

"I'll come with you."

Cragen nodded as he watched Huang collect the photos and save the video clip to a memory stick before they walked out of the squad room.

* * *

Olivia put her arm around Katie as they waited for Alex to open the apartment door.

"Everything ok Katie?"

Olivia stroked the young blonde's head as Katie leant in, resting her body against Olivia's.

"Just feeling really tired."

"Well come on let's get you inside and in your bed for some rest."

Katie nodded as the three of them headed straight down the hall to the small bedroom that Katie was slowly beginning to make her own. Katie lay down on the bed as Alex threw a light blue blanket over Katie's legs before she leant down and kissed her gently on the head.

"You feel warm, are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine Alex."

"Well ok you rest but Liv and I are just nearby if you need us."

Katie nodded as her eyes started to close and she hoped that the nightmares would stay away long enough so that she could get the rest that her body was demanding.

Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's waist and led her quietly out of Katie's room, pulling the door so that it was slightly ajar, walking silently until they were standing in the kitchen area.

"Tea?"

Olivia flicked the kettle on and instinctively reached for two cups before Alex had a chance to respond.

"It's going to be ok Alex, McCoy is pushing forward with the trial...to finish this once and for all."

"Yes but..."

Alex's response was interrupted by both cell phones ringing, indicating a new message. Olivia reached over and grabbed the phones that had been turned off whilst they were in the hospital, she dialled the number for her voicemail and watched as Alex did the same. Both kept their eyes focused on the other as they listened to the near identical message, Olivia instantly seeing the tears in Alex's eyes and soon felt her own trickling down her cheeks.

"Liv?"

Olivia quickly put her phone on the side and enveloped Alex into her arms.

"Let's just wait ok?"

Alex didn't reply as the sound of a loud knock at the door attracted their attention. Olivia walked quickly over to the door, stopping briefly to check who was on the other side before opening it.

"Captain, George."

"Sorry to disturb you Olivia but we need to show you and Alex something, where is Katie?"

Olivia shut the door and stood to face Cragen.

"In her room sleeping. What's going on?"

"It might be better if George shows you."

Olivia nodded and led the men over to the dining table where Alex had sat herself, Olivia took the seat next to Alex as George and Cragen sat opposite. Cragen placed a brown file on the table and slid it across to the worried females, Alex reached out her trembling fingers and picked up the file, opening it up she saw the photos and pushed her glasses firmly on as she tried to focus on the images.

"These are from the warehouse?"

Alex looked across at Huang who calmly sat at the table.

"That's right Alex, I was listening to my interview with Sealey and something didn't sound quite right...he kept on referring to the 24th and how his union would come to the fore. When I first looked at these photos, we all assumed that Sealey was trying to strangle and kill Katie but then I noticed his fingers."

Huang paused as Alex and Olivia examined the photos more closely.

"Is he prising her mouth open?"

Cragen and Huang nodded in response to Alex's question.

"So he's put something in her? What?"

"That's what we need to find out Alex, we need to get Katie to a hospital and run some tests. Also we need to speak to her and find out if she can remember anything about what Sealey did to her."

"She's sleeping, can't we leave her?"

Alex's pleading tone only added to the tension in the room, Olivia put her arm around the younger woman as he blonde head dropped to the table.

"There's no need to wake her but how about I stay here and help you explain everything to Katie when she wakes up?"

"That you George that would be a great help."

Olivia managed a small smile as she gently stroked Alex's soft hair.

"Ok then I'd better get back to the precinct, call me as soon as you know anything."

Cragen quickly got up and left the apartment, already upset that he had brought more bad news to the two women.

* * *

Katie turned around on the bed, she could feel the sweat on her body as she tried to push his hands away from her throat and mouth. Her arms started hitting the pillow as Katie thrashed around the bed fighting as much as her body would allow. Finally Katie allowed her eyes to open, blinking them furiously as she adjusted to her surroundings, her heart pounding hard as she realised that yet another nightmare had invaded her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11 –

Katie peeled back the curtains and watched the bright sun light stream through into her bedroom, standing up her body ached and was racked with tiredness even though she had slept for four hours. As Katie stretched her arms out she heard Alex and Olivia talking, she softly padded over to her door and listened in as she heard her name mentioned.

"I know how worried you are Alex but until we get Katie to the hospital we won't know anything."

"I just don't like all this not knowing Liv, I should have made Katie stay longer in the hospital made them run all the tests that they wanted to!"

Katie had heard enough as she pondered what had gotten the two women so tense and emotional but all she knew was that it concerned her and therefore she wanted to find out. Katie quietly pulled the door open and walked barefooted into the hall, her toes gently pressing against the soft carpet as she followed the sound of voices.

"Please don't blame yourself Alex, none of us thought anything like this would happen."

Olivia stood up and followed Alex over to the window, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's waist Olivia rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"But Sealey is unhinged we should have known he would continue to try and..."

"Urgghh hmmm!"

Alex stopped as she heard Huang clear his throat loudly, the two women quickly turned around and saw Katie standing at the dining table with a look of sleepiness and confusion all over his face.

"What's happening? What's he done to me?"

Katie's voice stuttered as she spoke, her eyes flicking from Huang to Alex as she wondered why the doctor was there. Olivia was the first to move quickly running over as she sat Katie down at the table, taking a seat next to her as Alex joined them sitting next Huang, the guilt and worry etched on her face. Katie glanced down and saw a brown file sitting on the table underneath Huang's hands, she looked sternly at the doctor awaiting an explanation.

"Katie how much can you remember about what happened between you and Sealey in the warehouse?"

Katie looked straight at Huang who gave her a small smile as Olivia took a hold of her hands underneath the table, Katie swallowed hard as the nightmare that had awoken her was still fresh in her mind.

"What do you want to know?"

Katie tried not to let the anger sound in her voice but she knew that she had been unsuccessful as she watched Alex's head drop and immediately felt guilt as the woman had done so much for Katie in such a short space of time. Katie took a breath and cleared her mind.

"I remember Tom strapping me to the table, he whispered that he would look after me. I laid there staring at the metal beams and the sheet metal of the roof...I started to count the beams that were up there to take my mind off from everything. I could hear a couple of the other girls crying as the other men started to enter but then I heard Sealey's voice booming loud and instantly the crying stopped and I felt my own fear rise incredibly. I shut mye eyes for a moment as I heard footsteps heading towards me but I opened them as I felt someone climbing onto the table. I knew that it was pointless so I didn't bother to struggle as Sealey straddles himself over me."

Katie stopped for a minute to compose herself, she felt Olivia's fingers clasped tightly round her hands but she couldn't bring herself to look at Alex.

"I keep getting these nightmares...flashbacks to what happened in the warehouse but I don't know if they are just my imagination."

"Can you tell me about the nightmares Katie?"

Huang spoke calmly and authoritatively as Katie shifted in her seat.

"It starts when his hands are around my throat, I can feel the pressure he is applying and I start to struggle to breathe...but then his fingers creep up towards my mouth although the grip on my throat doesn't weaken. My mouth is open wide as I'm gasping for air and I can feel Sealey's fingers around my mouth...then when I breathe in I choke slightly...it's then when I wake up."

Katie rested her head on the table, unwilling to let the others see the tears that had returned once again.

"Katie this dream you've been having, I think that Benjamin Sealey put something in your mouth which you then swallowed...we need to get you to a hospital and run some tests to find out what it was."

Katie heard Huang's voice although she had already guessed what he was going to say.

"It's going to be fine Katie, Alex and I will be with you every step of the way."

Olivia bent down and kissed the top of Katie's head and watched as Alex stood up and walked around, wrapping her arms around Katie, helping the girl up and holding her tight against her body.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I should have known, I should have been able to..."

"Alex don't please...just stay with me?"

"Of course sweetie."

Olivia felt the tears drip slowly down her face as she stood up and put her arm around Alex, nestling her head between Katie and Alex.

"Come on we'd better get going to the hospital."

Olivia held her arms around the two blonde females for a minute before she slowly released it and the four of them left the apartment to drive to the hospital.

* * *

McCoy sat in his office, files piled high all around him, his stomach growled and he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything, his body was being fuelled by caffeine and scotch and he knew that he could not continue like that for much longer. McCoy closed the file and then his eyes, trying to get the images of abuse out of his mind when he was disturbed by a loud knock at the door.

"Come in."

McCoy watched as the door opened and a familiar figure walked into the office.

"Oh good I wasn't expecting you to arrive so early but that gives us extra time to go through the files. Are you sure that you want to prosecute this case? Anybody who gets involved with Benjamin Sealey seems to have something taken away from them."

"Well it's a good job that I haven't got anything to lose then."

McCoy smiled as he passed the files over, glad that he would only be acting in a supervisory role once again.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 –

Katie sat on the bed, her legs hanging over the side beside her sat Alex who had a tight hold of her hand as they waited for Olivia and Huang to return. Katie turned her head slightly and saw Alex staring down at the floor, nudging the older woman to attract her attention.

"It's going to be fine Alex, it's not your fault. I made the choice to go with Tom. I survived that, I'll survive this...with yours and Liv's help of course!"

Katie smiled as she swung her legs up and kneeled on the bed, she waited until Alex smiled back before Katie wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Thanks Katie I needed that!"

"Can you stay with me while they do all the tests?"

Katie pushed Alex's hair away from her ear so that she could whisper softly into it.

"Of course I'm not going to leave your side."

Alex stroked Katie's hair as she saw Olivia walking back towards the room.

"The doctor said she'd be through in a minute, I'm afraid you're going to need to get changed into these too!"

Olivia smiled as she held out the hospital gown.

"Now I know why you closed the blinds when you came in."

Katie reluctantly took the gown and got off the bed quickly changing into the uncomfortable garment. Katie stood by the bed and looked at Olivia, the smile on the detective's face immediately put her at ease.

"Did the doctor say what was going to happen?"

"They are going to take some blood first and then hook you up to some monitoring equipment to keep an eye on your heart rate and blood pressure. They are going to keep a close eye on you to make sure that you are well, ok Katie?"

Katie nodded her head as she climbed back on the bed, assuming her position next to Alex once again as they heard a knock and then watched as the door opened.

"Good afternoon ladies I'm Doctor Wilson, right then Katie to start with I'm just going to take some blood and check your blood pressure...any questions?"

Katie shook her head as Alex moved off the bed so as to allow Doctor Wilson access to Katie. Katie closed her eyes as she felt the sharp pain of the needle entering her arm and waited patiently as the doctor checked her over.

"Ok well I'll get this to the lab straight away, your blood pressure is fine. What I really want to do is to send you down for a MRI scan, that way we'll be able to see if there is anything inside you that shouldn't be there."

Katie opened her eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Katie, Doctor Haung has explained to me what he thinks he happened, in my opinion if you had ingested something then we would have seen evidence of it by now...that makes me think that if something was swallowed then it is still intact and the scan will show us if there is anything."

"Ok."

"Well I'll arrange it for you to go down as soon as possible and if there is anything else then please ask one of the nursing staff."

Doctor Wilson smiled as she took the blood ample and left the room, leaving Katie laying on the bed hooked up to a machine that was monitoring her heart. Katie glanced over at Olivia who had pulled up a chair to sit beside the bed, she smiled at the detective who took a hold of her hand.

"Not so bad so far Katie?"

Katie shook her head as she looked over at Alex as the ADA's phone began to ring. Alex fumbled slightly as she retrieved the phone, a look of astonishment came across her face as she saw the name flash up on the display.

"I'm just going to take this outside."

Olivia nodded as she watched Alex quickly leave the room with the phone tight to her ear.

* * *

"Well I didn't expect to hear your voice anytime soon!"

Katie looked across at Olivia as the blonde's voice left the room but Olivia just shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Sealey was getting bored, he had prepared himself well for this isolation but the reality was a lot harder than he had anticipated. He had requested to see his lawyer once again but the guards had yet to knock to tell him that the meeting was going ahead so he was stuck doing press ups to pass the time. Sealey had managed to reach 87 when finally the keys sounded and the door swung open.

"Come on then Sealey your lawyer's here, just remember to behave yourself this time!"

Sealey stayed silent as he walked the familiar route along the cold concrete and metal corridors and into the room where his lawyer was already waiting.

"There's been a change in who is prosecuting the case."

Sealey raised his eyebrows as his lawyer passed across a brown file which Sealey quickly opened and concentrated on the photo first.

"Do you know her?"

"We've meet a few times in the court room, quite feisty, likes to win."

"Sounds like Cabot."

"Well we've got a few days grace because of this change, the trial is due to start next Monday."

Sealey sat there reading the woman's file, at a quick glance he could not see any obvious areas of weakness that he could exploit. He then quickly ran through the dates in his head.

"That should be fine, those dates will work out for us."

Sealey closed the file and stood up, smiling as he once again believed that things were going to plan.

* * *

Katie stared up at the clinical white machine that she was about to enter. The young girl could feel the nerves in her stomach as she started to venture further in, Katie closed her eyes anxious to be back with the two women who had protected her from so much.

* * *

Alex and Olivia stood and watched Katie as she entered the scanner, they were holding hands tightly as they kept an eye on the monitor to see if there was anything inside. Olivia looked over at Alex and noticed for the first time in the last few days the look of steely determination had returned to her eyes.

"Who was on the phone earlier?"

"An old friend, said that she'd stop by later to say hi."

Olivia just nodded her head and focused her eyes back on the computer screen.

"Hey what's that?"

Olivia quickly pointed to a tiny round object lodged in Katie's stomach and watched as the technician zoomed in on the object.

"It looks like some kind of capsule."

Doctor Wilson leant in close as she examined the screen.

"It's what is in the capsule that bothers me."

Olivia had let go of Alex's hand as she moved closer to the doctor.

"Well I for one have had enough of these games. I'm going to find out what 'THAT' is."

Alex pointed hard at the monitor, a strong determined tone to her voice as Olivia turned to face her partner.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should have done a long time ago...speak to Benjamin Sealey. Tell Katie I love her and I'll be back soon."

Olivia nodded her head, she knew better than to argue with Alex when she was determined to do something and she knew that Alex would find out what was inside Katie's stomach.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 –

Alex stood impatiently in the interview room, her anger and frustration building up inside of her as she waited for Benjamin Sealey. Her back was to the door when Alex heard the heavy door open, turning quickly around she moved to sit down as the guards brought Sealey in.

"Thank you, you can leave us now."

Alex nodded at the guards as she spoke, they just shrugged their shoulders as they reluctantly left the woman alone with Sealey.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise Counselor!"

Sealey smiled smugly at Alex as he leant back in the chair. Alex sighed as she pushed her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, breathing slowly and calmly she started to speak.

"The pleasure is all mine Mr Sealey. But let's forget about the pleasantries and get down to business. I want to know what you made Katie swallow...we know that there is something inside her we've seen the scan...now I want to know what it is."

Alex allowed herself a small smile as a look of surprise crept across Sealey's face and carried on with her controlled questioning.

"They are going to operate and get it out so whatever sick plan you had for Katie...it isn't going to work."

Alex leant forward as she spoke, pushing a copy of the scan that had been taken of Katie's stomach. Sealey flinched slightly as he took a hold of the photo and listened carefully as Alex whispered quietly over to him.

"I'm not the lawyer here, this is just me and you, no guards, no record of me ever being here...so tell me what I want to know and I'll be gone."

Alex sat back in her chair and waited as she saw Sealey contemplating his next move."

* * *

"I want to operate, remove whatever that object is."

Katie sat up in the hospital bed and looked at Doctor Wilson as she spoke before turning her attention to Olivia who had a tight hold of her hand.

"Where's Alex?"

"She's gone to find out some information for us."

Olivia was guarded in her answer, mindful that Katie and her were not alone. Katie nodded before returning her concentration to the doctor.

"I'm not having any operation until I speak to Alex."

"Ok then but seeing as we don't know what we are dealing with I just want to make sure that you know the risks?"

Katie nodded as the doctor left the room, waiting until they were alone before turning back to Olivia.

"It's ok Katie, Alex hasn't gone for long she's doing this for you...for us."

Olivia stopped as her cell phone began to ring, letting go of Katie's hands she quickly answered it.

"Detective Benson."

"Well hello there Detective Benson, do you always answer your phone so formally?"

A smile crept across Olivia's face as she heard the instantly recognisable husky drawl.

"Well Abbie Carmichael it's been so long...what can I do for you?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"I'm prosecuting Benjamin Sealey, I spoke to Alex earlier. Don't you two love birds speak?"

"Well we're kind of busy at the moment Abbie."

"Where is she Liv? I need to run some things past her and she's got her phone turned off."

Olivia sighed, knowing that her answer wasn't going to be met with a warm response.

"At Rikers...talking to Sealey."

Olivia quickly moved the phone away from her ear as the loud southern voice boomed back.

"What the hell is she thinking? Well obviously she's not, God she's going to ruin my case before we've even started!"

Abbie soon realised that the line had gone eerily quiet.

"Are you there Liv?"

"Yes Abbie."

Abbie could tell by Olivia's tired tone that she hadn't got the full picture.

"Everything ok?"

Olivia looked over at Katie who was laying on the bed trying to get comfortable even though she had monitors attached all over her body.

"Not really Abbie, look I need to go if you need to see Alex then she'll be at Bellevue with me soon."

* * *

Alex looked at her watch, it was coming up for five minutes since she had spoken to Sealey, they had sat in silence ever since. Alex had had enough of waiting as she started to get up, pushing her chair backwards.

"You are making a huge mistake Mr Sealey, I can make life very difficult for you...even more so that it is now."

Alex had nearly pulled her body upright when suddenly Sealy banged his fists loudly on the table.

"Sit down!"

Alex stood up and pushed the chair under the table, moving around she perched on the edge of the table.

"What's in it for me?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Sealey screwed up the paper that was still clasped tightly in his hands.

"It's heroin, virtually pure grade, in a metal capsule that is timed to open on the 24th."

"Thank you."

* * *

Alex quickly made her way to the door, banging loudly so that the guards would let her out. Silently she followed the guards back to the security point where Alex could pick up her belongings. Alex slung her bag over her shoulder and savoured the fresh air as she walked out of the confines of the prison, she saw a bright red Corvette parked right in front of her with a tall brunette perched on the hood of the vehicle.

"I hope you had a good reason for that visit."

"Of course I did Abbie, now excuse me but I need to get back to the hospital."

"Jump in you can explain while I drive."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she gave the red sports car the once over.

"Oh relax Cabot I'm not going to kill you...at least not until I've heard your argument!"

Abbie's infectious laugh quickly brought a smile to Alex's face as she climbed into the car.

"It's great to see you again Abbie."

"You too Alex, I just wish the circumstances could be different."

Alex nodded, the roar of the engine too loud for any response to be heard.

* * *

Sealey sat on the uncomfortable bed, he had been so certain that his plan was going to work and now everything he had worked so hard for was now crumbling around him. Sealey knew that he had had no choice other than to reveal the information to Cabot, this way he would live to rebuild the union and that rebuilding would start as soon as he could get a message out to his followers.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14 –

Tiredness had overcome both Olivia and Katie as they slept, Alex stopped at the door and quickly smiled at the sight, she raised her hand and stopped Abbie in her tracks.

"Are you ready to meet Katie?"

Abbie smiled as she the look of happiness creep across Alex's face.

"Yeah sure, she's like a mini-mix of the two of you!"

"Abbie best behaviour please!"

Abbie grinned widely as she raised her hands up.

"Ok ok I'll just be the good girl we all know I can be!"

Alex just shook her head as she quietly opened the door and watched as Olivia quickly opened her eyes.

"You're back."

Olivia smiled as she stood up and walked over to Alex, enveloping her in a tight hug as she whispered softly into Alex's ear.

"Are you ok?"

Alex gently nodded her head.

"Did you get what we needed?"

"Yes...I need to speak to Katie."

Olivia eased her grip and watched Alex walk over to the hospital bed as she walked over to Abbie, hugging her old friend before turning to watch Alex.

"Katie, sweetie wake up."

Alex took a hold of Katie's hands, squeezing them tightly as the teenager wearily opened her eyes.

"You're back!"

"Of course, are you feeling ok?"

Katie watched carefully as Alex forced a smile.

"I think that kind of depends on what you found out."

Alex sighed as she let go of Katie's hands and leant backwards in the chair. Olivia saw the hesitation as she and Abbie walked over, Olivia stopped and put a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

"It's a capsule containing heroin...if it opens..."

Alex swallowed hard as she tried to contain her emotions.

"I'll die of an overdose."

Alex nodded as Katie finished off the sentence.

"I guess I'd better go and speak to the doctor."

"I'll come with you."

Olivia held Alex's hand as they stood up and walked out of the room, Katie turned her head and stared hard at the brunette left sitting in the room.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Katie Robins."

"Abbie Carmichael, prosecutor."

Katie raised her eyebrows as Abbie smiled and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

"Are you going to prosecute Benjamin Sealey?"

"Sure am. I'm going to make sure that the son of a bitch never sees the light of day again."

Katie smiled as Abbie flashed a large grin, immediately feeling at ease with the older woman.

* * *

"It's going to be ok Alex, you heard what the doctor said, they are confident they can remove it without endangering Katie."

Alex leant against Olivia's shoulder, finding solace from the contact.

"I know, come on we'd better get back to Katie...god knows what rubbish Abbie is filling her head with."

Olivia laughed as they walked towards the room, opening the door she saw Abbie raise her hands and turn towards the two of them.

"I've been good, honest!"

Alex and Olivia both laughed as they moved towards the bed both perching on the bed as Katie sat up and waited for Alex to speak.

"The doctor is going to operate, now that they know what they are dealing with they'll have precautions in place, it's going to be ok, everything is going to be fine now Katie."

Alex leant over and hugged Katie, holding the teenager's head against her shoulder as she felt the tears escaping from Katie's eyes.

* * *

Sealey folded his arms precisely as he waited patiently for his lawyer to appear, it was a scheduled visit that wouldn't arouse too much suspicion with the trial due to begin shortly. After the unexpected visit of ADA Cabot that morning Sealey had spent the rest of the time pacing his cell desperately trying to reformulate his plan so that the union would continue with him at the helm. As the door opened Sealey sat up straight as his lawyer sat down.

"I need you to get a message out for me."

The lawyer had opened his file and picked up his pen, nodding for Sealey to continue.

"The implant didn't work, we need to make the necessary arrangements for the continuation of the union."

"Uh Sir I had a phone call today...from the President in Rotterdam, he was extremely disappointed to hear about all the adverse publicity the New York union has been attracting. He has given a direct order for the branch to be shut down, all funds to be transferred back to Zurich, all files to be destroyed, there is to be NO more publicity about the union."

Benjamin Sealey slammed his fists hard on the table.

"No, I can fix it...I have a plan!"

"It's too late Benjamin, the orders have been given."

The lawyer closed his file and stood up, walking to the door he pressed the buzzer to alert the guards, he turned back to look at the astonishment etched onto Sealey's face.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15 –

Alex sat in the chair, her head in her hands as she listened to Olivia's footsteps pacing incessantly around the room.

"She's a tough kid Alex."

Abbie's loud Southern drawl broke the silence in the room as she reached an arm across and around Alex's shoulders.

"I know Abbie but the sooner she is out of here and back home the sooner I'll be able to relax a little, ok?"

"Yeah Alex, listen I've got to make some phone calls but I'll be back soon."

"Thanks Abbie."

Abbie squeezed Alex's shoulders as she stood up, stopping briefly to hug Olivia before she left Katie's hospital room and the two anxious women who were waiting to hear if Katie's surgery had been successful.

* * *

Sealey was beyond annoyed, after he had been locked back in his cell the words that his lawyer had spoken kept reverberating around his head, pounding the wall in frustration did nothing to abate his anger. Stripping off the bright orange prison issue jumpsuit he looked at the six tattoos that adorned his body, his fingers dropped to his thighs as they touched the tattoo that symbolised the Union of Tantalus. He had pledged his life, his everything to them and now they were casting his aside, cutting him off. Sealey wasn't stupid, he wouldn't have been able to rise to the helm if he was, he had given orders to kill, kidnap and he was the one that gave the order for the four men to kill themselves when Katie first reported the crime...now he was the one on the end of that order.

* * *

Abbie slammed the door of the red corvette shut and blew out her cheeks as she walked towards the prison, now that she had met Katie she had quickly travelled back to Rikers. Abbie had read the files at least a dozen times and knew precisely what her strategy would be to win this case but now...now she wanted to meet the bastard face-to-face so she could truly bring justice for Katie, Alex and Olivia.

* * *

Olivia had finally stopped pacing and had taken a seat next to Alex, their hands clasped tight together with their fingers intertwined as they anxiously waited for news on Katie. Alex glanced up at the clock mentally noting that it had been nearly two hours since Katie had gone to surgery. The silence that filled the room was palatable as finally they heard the door begin to open and instantly their fingers squeezed against one another's.

"Doctor?"

Alex looked up at the doctor who was stilled dressed in her blue scrubs trying to gauge the answer before the doctor responded.

"It wasn't easy, Katie has a fair bit of scar tissue around the area from her previous injuries that we had to work around. Fortunately we were successful in removing the capsule without releasing any of the contents...we've sent it to the lab for analysis."

"So Katie...she's ok?"

Alex felt the relief course through her body and she let out the breath that she had subconsciously been holding.

"She's going to be fine, they'll be bringing her up in a minute."

"Thank you so much doctor."

"Don't worry it's my pleasure."

The doctor smiled as she turned and walked out of the room allowing the two women some privacy.

"Liv!"

"I know Alex!"

The two women collapsed into each other's embrace, tears of relief streaming down their cheeks as the door opened once again and an unconscious Katie was wheeled into the room.

* * *

Abbie sat in the chair, tapping her long fingernails against the table, she hadn't brought any of the files in with her, they were unnecessary for this visit, that type of intimidation would come later, for now Abbie just wanted to meet the scumbag in person.

"My third visitor today, I didn't realise I was so popular!"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Mr Sealey, I just wanted to see what you looked like in the flesh before I incarcerate your sorry arse for the rest of your life."

"Ah so you're the new prosecutor, Abbie Carmichael."

Abbie nodded firmly as Sealey leant forward over the table, inching closer to her.

"Well you're a little too late Ms Carmichael, unfortunately I received orders from above."

"What are you talking about?"

Abbie leant nearer so that she could almost feel Sealey's breath.

"My boss isn't very happy."

Abbie shook her head in confusion, all the information they had uncovered had signified that Sealey was the leader of the union.

"It's been a pleasure Ms Carmichael."

Sealey smiled as he reached up his cuffed wrists, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck as he crushed his own windpipe.

"NO! Guards!"

Abbie pushed her chair back so hard it crashed to the floor as she rushed around to try and stop Sealey from strangling himself but as she reached him she knew that her efforts had been in vain.

* * *

Katie slowly opened her eyes, the lids felt extremely heavy as they moved up and she immediately brought them down again as the bright light above her shone straight into the unaware pupils.

"Katie?"

Katie heard Alex's voice as she shut her eyes, knowing that she was back in her hospital room she tried to open her eyes once again.

"Hey there Katie, how are you feeling?"

Katie blinked her eyes a few more times, allowing her pupils time to adjust to the light before she attempted to answer Alex's question.

"A little groggy, my head feels all fuzzy."

"That'll be the anaesthetic."

Katie nodded at Olivia's answer as the two women reached across and took a hold of Katie's hands.

"Did it...is it out?"

"Yes sweetie everything is going to be fine."

Alex swallowed hard as she spoke, her voice croaking with emotion as she watched Katie close her eyes and rest her head deep into the pillow.

* * *

Abbie walked alone the sterile white corridor, instinctively she had headed there straight from the prison, she knew that not only did they deserve to hear the news first but would also comfort her after the horror she had just experienced. It had only been a couple of hours since she was last here but to Abbie it had felt like an eternity as she hovered outside the room, watching Alex and Olivia talk to Katie, finally she plucked up the courage to raise her shaking arm and knock on the door.

* * *

Olivia and Alex both turned round to see who was at the door, neither was particularly surprised to see Abbie but what made them catch their breath was the gaunt look on her face. Alex immediately let go of Katie's hand and rushed towards the door, capturing Abbie around the waist as she entered the room before helping her to sit down on one of the spare chairs.

"Abbie what's wrong?"

Alex crouched on the bed by Katie's arms, with one hand she grabbed Katie whilst with the other she gently stroked Abbie's c heek as the tears slowly trickled down.

"I went to Rickers, to see Sealey...I wanted to meet him in person before the trial started."

Katie felt her body stiffen as she heard Abbie mention Sealey's name and seeing the haunted look on the women's face Katie knew that the meeting had not gone well. Olivia reached up and stroked Katie's hair, letting her know that she was still there to protect her.

"Abbie what happened?"

Alex kept her tone soft and relaxed, seeing how vulnerable her friend was she knew that it was the only way to get Abbie to open up.

"He...he killed himself...he strangled himself in front of me...there was nothing I could do...I tried to stop him!"

Abbie couldn't hold onto her composure any longer as the vision of Sealey strangling the life out of himself came rushing back into her head as she dropped her head into her hands.

Upon hearing Abbie's revelation, Alex immediately turned to Olivia and saw the same shocked expression on her and Katie's faces, she had no idea of what had really happened, finding herself unable to process what had just been said. Instead Alex turned her attentions to her sobbing friend, wrapping her arms around Abbie and holding her tightly until the sobbing eventually subsided.

"I'm sorry Alex, I should have stopped him."

Abbie lifted her head up, her red puffy eyes visible to everyone, her normal loud husky drawl more of a quiet whispered tone.

"Don't blame yourself for anything that sick bastard did, he's gone and maybe we can all go about rebuilding our lives again."

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 –

**Three months later – **

Alex felt the warm sunlight streaming through the window hit her face, they had decided late last night to turn the alarm off as both she and Olivia had the day off but now Alex found herself unable to sleep as she turned over and looked at Olivia who was fast asleep on her stomach with one arm under the pillow and the other hanging out of the bed. Alex propped herself on her left elbow and rested her head on her palm, laying silently as she watched her lover sleep peacefully a smile crept across her face and she found herself unable to resist the brunette, leaning in she closed her eyes as Alex kissed Olivia softly on the lips. Olivia was in a light sleep as she felt the tender touch on her lips and moaned quietly before opening her mouth to allow Alex greater access which the blonde gratefully took.

"Good morning detective!"

"I thought we were lying in this morning Alex!"

"Well if you weren't so irresistible I would have let you sleep!"

Alex grinned as she bent in for another kiss and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair until a loud thud broke their intimacy.

"Sorry!"

Olivia grinned as the young voice shouted out through the apartment and pulled slightly apart from Alex.

"Your daughter needs to improve her timing!"

"OUR daughter!"

Alex laughed as Olivia hid her head under the pillow.

"Ok I'll go and see what all the fuss is about."

Alex sat up and swung her legs out of the bed as a muffled laugh sounded from underneath the pillow.

* * *

Alex quickly pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and a badly faded NYPD t-shirt and padded out of the bedroom and towards Katie's room. In the three months since Katie had left the hospital things had not settled down as quickly as Alex had hoped for but in the last two weeks there had been an easy calm to the apartment and Alex hoped that today would round everything off and make Katie realise that she was safe, loved and part of a family once again. Alex stopped outside the door and breathed heavily before knocking loudly.

"Come in."

Alex opened the door and wasn't at all surprised to find Katie sitting cross-legged on the bed and a book open on her lap.

"Sorry Alex I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry I was already awake but Olivia...!"

Katie blushed and bowed her head as Alex wandered over and sat next to Katie on the bed placing an arm around her waist.

"I was just trying to get this book, it was sitting on top of the bookshelf and a couple of books fell down."

Alex kissed Katie on the top of her head as she reached over and moved Katie's hand to see what book she had been trying to retrieve. Alex already had an idea of what book it was as her eyes caught sight of the yellowed well worn pages but turning the cover over Alex's suspicions were confirmed.

"I just wanted to hold it."

"I know sweetie."

Alex squeezed Katie's hands tightly as they girl shut the copy of The Secret Garden shut, knowing that it was the copy Katie's mother had given her shortly before she had died. Katie leant her head against Alex's shoulder, her eyes were tired and she soon let out a large yawn.

"Did you sleep much last night Katie?"

"A little."

Alex reached up and brushed Katie's cheeks, knowing that a few tears had started to escape.

"The nightmares again?"

Alex knew that Katie still had nightmares, though they were not so frequent they still caused Katie a great deal of pain.

"No, just...oh god this is going to sound really stupid."

"Sweetie nothing you say is going to be stupid, please talk to me."

"I'm nervous about today!"

Katie blurted the words out and clung tightly to the book clutching it up towards her chest.

"It's fine Katie, please don't worry, if you don't want to do it then we'll stop it, no pressure."

Alex felt her heart sink slightly as she spoke.

"Alex it's not that I don't want to, I do...I can't think of anything that would make me happier but it's just the whole court thing that makes me really nervous."

Katie managed a smile as she looked up at Alex.

"It'll be fine, Liv and I are going to be right there with you."

Katie nodded as she slowly put down the book.

"Just because it's going to be official that Olivia and I are going to be your adoptive parent's it doesn't mean that you or us will forget your parent's, you're still going to be Katie Robins."

"Thanks Alex."

* * *

Abbie ran through the corridor towards the closed door, cursing under her breath that the New York traffic had conspired against her. Slowing down as she reached the large wooden door her sweaty palms grasped the metal handle and quietly opened the door trying to mask her late appearance. Unfortunately it was all in vain as a gaggle of heads turned and looked at her.

"Sorry...traffic!"

Abbie smiled and flashed her bright white teeth as Alex shook her head and Katie and Olivia just giggled quietly.

"Ah Ms Carmichael so glad you could join us, please take a seat so we can continue."

"Sorry your honour."

Abbie sheepishly smiled as she was scolded by a stern looking Judge Donnelly, walking quickly as her high heels clipped loudly on the polished floor before she eventually took a seat next to Captain Cragen.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted...it gives me immense pleasure to sign the papers in front of me, giving Ms Alexandra Cabot and Ms Olivia Benson full legal custody of Miss Katie Robins."

Katie stretched out her arms as far as she could, capturing Alex and Olivia who had been standing either side of her, the applause from Cragen, Abbie and Liz ringing in their ears as she proudly clung onto her 'parents'.

"I can't thank you enough!"

Katie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Alex and then Olivia. Olivia looked over at Alex, smiling as she saw the tears escaping, knowing that her lover would be unable to respond Olivia bent down and picked up her daughter.

"It's been OUR pleasure Katie, come on we've got a party to get to!"

Olivia quickly put Katie down, pleased that the teenager had finally started to put some much needed weight on, and the three of them walked hand-in-hand, finally happy that the ghosts of the union had been laid to rest.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
